The Collection
by Eden Alice Poe
Summary: A collection (oh, how original, right?) of one-shots made specifically for RobRae Week (hosted via tumblr). Themes for 2014 are as follows: Firsts, Time Change, Crossovers(pending), Vacation, Family, Healing, and War. (some one-shots may be expanded upon in the future. mehbeh, mehbeh not. We'll see)
1. First Date

First Date

...

"Daddy, what did you and mommy do when you were dating?"

Richard paused. He had been reaching for his daughter's bedside lamp, ready to plunge the room into darkness and send her happily on her way into a dreamscape. Realizing he had forgotten the traditional bedtime story, he sat on the bed with his daughter, gently rustling the sheets.

"Normal things," he began to answer, "Um, we tried roller skating one time. And whenever the circus came around, we'd go to the shows and rides; I'd win her some prizes. There's all sorts of things that we'd do together-"

"But what about your very very very veeeery firsth date!" she asked, her eyes lighting with excitement and her ever-so-slight lisp returning.

Pensive for a moment, Richard considered what his daughter was asking. It had been a long road to their first official date as a _couple_, filled often with detours and supposed shortcuts that almost made them turn completely away from each other. But he knew, after thinking on more than just the moments after they had started dating, that there had been too much built into their relationship in the years before. Raven had that affect on people.

"Your mom isn't going to agree with me," he smirked finally. "But what I considered our first date was definitely something I nearly ruined..."

...

"C'mon, Rae! You'll love this theater! It's still kinda knew, so the floor isn't sticky like at that other place downtown. And the popcorn is practically still in the kernel! Never ever those stale pieces of crap that they give you at that other place.. what was it-"

"Cinema 12? The Eastside Forum? Either way, I'm not too fond of picking out popcorn kernels in between trying to make sure you're not spilling our drinks, and actually watching the film," she countered smoothly. "But it looks like there might not be much of a film to watch," Raven continued on, gesturing to the theater entrance before us.

"No no.. nononono," I whispered, looking at the dreadful marque in horror.

'Closed For Repairs,' it read.

"But- but they're supposed to be open all week! We were going to beat the crowds that crawl all over this place on the weekends! They have to be open! No!"

I ran up to the doors and tugged uselessly on the handle. Raven watched with amusement behind her eyes as I struggled with the mere fact that a theater had closed it's doors on it's patrons. I was so convinced that if we'd stayed in uniform, if I could just say the right words to get us into that movie she'd mentioned...

Next I remember sitting on the curb, still trying to understand how a cinema that was still so new would ever need repairs. We'd both asked around, but none of the civilians, and certainly none that were working in shops nearby, had any clue to the theater's mysterious shut-down. Raven tried to act determined, like it was a small investigation that could turn up with clues at any time. But as she strolled up to me after questioning her last civilian, I knew I'd ruined any chance we'd have of a quiet afternoon at the movies.

"Nice work, Boy Blunder," she patronized, trying to add a bit of softness to her voice as she quickly added, "Look.. next time, _I _decide what we're doing."

She began walking away as I hung my head in shame, wishing the sidewalk would open up and swallow me whole, when her voice called out to me again.

...

"Richard, you're not seriously leading our daughter believe that _that_ particular movie was our _first_ date," Raven called as she entered the room.

Sitting on the other side of mattress, she had a playful glare on her face as she reprimanded her husband. "That was your poor way of making up that incident with the _Amazing_ Mumbo. And besides" -she waved her hand dismissively as he opened his mouth to protest- "we were in uniform, and our first date was undercover, remember? Long after Tokyo..."

"Heh, if you mean that time.. _very_ past Tokyo...?"

"Mommy, what was your _real_ firsth date? Daddy's lying, isn't he?" The little girl between them took to pouting, the brilliant sapphires she inherited from her father turning ice cold as she gave her own glare. She hated when her parents would give round-about answers to her questions, and especially before a bedtime mystery had yet to be solved.

"Yes, your dad's lying, but he's right when he said he nearly ruined our first date..."

...

I popped another kernel into my mouth as we shuffled further in the line, the ushers were taking their time checking every ticket, and scanning for signs of concealed candies. The over-priced soda and popcorn was their only hope for bonuses in the coming weeks, so it didn't come as much of a surprise.

"Are you sure the popcorn's okay? The guy practically drowned the carton in butter," Richard asked as we took another step forward. I simply nodded in response, giving a small smile.

"I'm touched that you care so much for my health," I smirked. The usual banter. But without any teammates to intrude with their own witticisms, it felt as though something was palpable in the air between us, a fear that the conversation would run out, and we'd find ourselves not as interested as we were first deluded into believing.

"You know I've always cared..." There it was. That tone. He was afraid of taking everything too far in stride, so he was cutting off all points of banter. A shame, since most of our early relationship was comprised of nothing but small moments of witty exchanges. Robin knew when to relax and when the battle needed to be the focus; Richard left that behind, and became the mystery itself.

I shifted my weight for a moment, contemplating my next move like a well-rehearsed chess match with Cyborg. Always easy to win, but absolute misery if you didn't drag it out long enough.

"Could've fooled me..." Perfect. I see it in his eyes already. That brief spark of confusion, that moment when he checks and double checks possible hidden meanings and motives. I'm only saying it to get that reaction out of him, and I know he'll see that soon enough. After all, I fell in love with Robin, not Richard. I needed to see that he was still one and the same. That he could still feel free enough to be the same man, all the time.

It was something that had led to his break-up with Starfire, and something that led to him nearly breaking completely away from the Titans. Sure, Robin, and then Nightwing, worked well with our group, but soon he would be operating out of Blüdhaven. He'd have his own city, and the Titans will need to find their own path without him. Richard was ready to move on, even if Nightwing still needed the team.

After that moment of deliberation had passed, he finally gave a smile of his own. "Guess you're a bigger fool than we both thought." Snatching the tub of popcorn and draping his arm around me, he took advantage of my shock.

And this was the most dangerous part of the evening. We had always been open and honest with each other since the beginning, albeit, with a few exceptions. And the start of this relationship had been no different. There were boundaries, and he knew not to cross them until I told him. I knew not to cross them until he gave me the 'go ahead'.

Unexpected contact should have been anticipated, though.

But before I had the chance to dwell on his motives for taking me off guard, we had to pass our tickets to the usher and make our way to the theater. He kept his arm firmly planted on my shoulders, and I was beginning to wonder why I questioned their presence in the first place. It was unexpected, but it also felt nearly comforting. It was the beginning of something new for the both of us.

...

Notes: For tumblr's RobRae Week-Day One: Firsts.  
I can't ever get this commercial out of my head, from when Cartoon Network was at it's height and made all those "bumpers" where all the characters from every show lived in one big city together. It was beautiful, and what was great was this one bumper for the Titans. Where Robin & Raven are at the movies...

Next up- Day Two: Time Change.

Until then, happy RobRae Week, and happy reading! :D


	2. Star-Crossed

Star-Crossed

...

The train's whistle blows, another reminder of the prison that two young adults have found themselves trapped in. One trapped by choice, one by the decisions of loved ones. Neither willing to admit their newfound entrancement with the other, or the fixation that they've begun.

After all, their respective families were business rivals. And in the ever-expanding world that each family hoped to gain a foothold in, this particular fixation could be dangerous, even deadly.

But therein lies the fun.

...

Jump Town, rather appropriately named due to it's ever expanding economic contributions to the west coast. Many of it's natural resources had yet to be plundered, and the shipping and ship building in the area had reached a standstill. The harbor was becoming increasingly difficult for even the most experienced sailors to navigate, and had left the now expanding town with only one choice: to join the 'rail fever' and connect a new rail-line with the Central Pacific, before it connected with the Union Pacific to create America's first transcontinental railroad.

Two families, the Waynes and the Roths, had been competing all along the east coast and into the mid-west. Wayne was most famous for overseeing the lines that ran through Washington to New York City, with a stop noted in Gotham, one that finally brought the dying city back into the age of industrialization. Roth, however, took his time expanding the midwest, more often than not in the Chicago area.

Both businessmen were noted for their efficiency, and ruthlessness. And both desired a base of power in the west.

...

She felt out of place, that much was obvious when she entered the compartment. As Richard Grayson, heir to the Wayne-Atlantic Rail Company, stood up from his seat to greet her, the shock on her face was plain.

She was clearly expecting someone else to be sitting on the bench he had occupied.

"Pardon me, miss...?" "Roth.. Raven Roth. And I demand to know who you are and what you are doing in this car. My father paid to have this specific one cleared."

Richard's eyes briefly widened in mild surprise. He had thought that the entire Roth family had already moved to Jump Town, and were already two steps ahead of his. It was also very strange to find a woman who was so forward, especially one that came from such good social standing. But Richard was quick to recover.

"Richard Grayson, I'm sure you've-" "I've heard your name," she interrupted. It was only a mildly amusing that the Waynes were clearly ready to encroach on her family's foothold in Jump, and that they were sending the Bruce's ward at the forefront. Grayson had been rumored to be an alluring and charming young man, and Raven was finding it very hard to maintain her suspension of belief. It had been mere moments in this compartment with him and yet...

"As to why I find myself in this particular car," he continued as she had not offered any more information, "I was not notified that it was taken. See, I've already packed away my belongings, but if you wish for me to take my leave-"

"No." -she bit her lip as a small panic welled up- "It's fine, so long as you'd be so kind as to help a lady with her things..." A hand motion to the entryway, where cases had been placed awaiting storage.

"My pleasure," he smiled.

When he had finished packing away the last box, he noticed that she had taken a seat, and finally noticed the gaudy yellow dress that she was wearing. Though it's design was standard for many of the women Richard had grown fond of, the color was garish.

"Interesting color," he nodded towards her. It was probably best to keep the conversation light. Maybe for just a moment, he could get her to forget who he was and who he worked with. Maybe she'd be willing to forget about the family feud that had been raging for the past decades, even predating the Civil War. Maybe she could help him forget, and they could both simply be two strangers hitting it off in a railcar.

She shrugged in response, but it was dignified in a way he had never seen with a lady. "It was the only thing left that I hadn't packed. Quite an ugly hue, though, isn't it?" There it was. That tiny cheeky grin.

He'd grow fond of that grin, if he could see it on her face more often.

"Can't honestly say," he said, adjusting his tie. "I was in a bit of a rush myself. It's reassuring knowing that trains always leave on time..."

Ah, the shift that they had been waiting for. That subtle reminder that they weren't free of their social obligations. They had their respective family images to uphold. If Grayson decided to begin courting Roth, what would people make of it? An act of betrayal on both fronts, and that was if they were lucky enough to get off lightly.

It seemed for now, that this moment needed to be savored. For the first time since Raven had entered the compartment, they both stared unabashedly at each other, as if mutually acknowledging what could not be said.

"Hmm, it's a shame..." -she avoided his gaze now- "Because once this train arrives on time..."

She didn't need to finish the thought. They had so little time before arriving at the junction.

...

Notes: For tumblr's RobRae Week-Day Two: Time Change.  
Yeah, the 80s were suggested... then I overshot & aimed for the 1880s. ooooops. silly me. This is one I'm probably gonna try & continue in the summer... maybe.

Next up-Day Three: Crossovers.

Until then, happy RobRae Week, and happy reading! :D


	3. Weekend Getaway

Weekend Getaway

...

She held ever tighter to his waist as they barreled down the highway. Robin always loved pushing his motorcycles to their limits, and most of the time, the thrill of the speed and wind, the rushing of colors and the blur of the road. It was welcome change.

But this time, he drove with purpose. It was the second friday of the month, which meant a three-day vacation for two lucky Titans.

It was an odd tradition first born out of boredom, but kept up with throughout nostalgia and the basic need of outlets for monotony. Cyborg designed a name generator that would randomly select one or two or three teammates for a much needed break from crime fighting. Only three days, but if well-planned, they could be just the thing a hero needed to operate at peak diligence.

Raven often found herself paired up with someone on these trips, and she couldn't be sure if it was because Cyborg had accidentally designed the program that way, or if it was happenstance. More often than not, she found herself looking forward to planning out the breaks with Robin.

Every other day of the week, or even the month, they remained professional. They broke through a lot of cold cases together, or would find themselves mutually unable to sleep at night. But that was business as usual.

This road trip, a motorcycle drive by along the coast. It was the perfect way to start delving deeper into a relationship with such murky tides.

This was something she found hard to admit, as time wore on. Every other day of the week, Raven could put up that wall, even tricking herself into believing that she held nothing but platonic love for her leader. But with each incursion on the norm, every time their trips took a new turn, she found herself wondering where the line was drawn with all these new forms of love.

Robin took his hand off one of the handle bars to point out the sunset glinting off the water. The clouds had turned hot pink, and the water was choppily reflecting orange heat into driver's eyes. When Raven looked below the cliff they rode along, towards a thin strip of sand that passed off as a beach, she could find families and couples packing up their picnics or staring straight at the water. Some enjoying the moment, others looking forward to their next journey.

She tensed once more when they hit a bend in the road. The speed was definitely adrenaline pumping, but it was a force to be reckoned with. She'd never doubt Robin's reflexes or the skill with which he was able to drive his cycles. It was the knowledge that it would only take but a fraction of a second for one small mis-turn, or for another driver to simply not notice they were there.

'We're almost to LAX, then we take the plane to Blüdhaven, the connecting flight to Metropolis. We'll just be spending the weekend in the big cities. Just the weekend. It doesn't have to be that big of a deal.'

Again, she began dwelling on the bare facts. Here was Robin, pulling many favors to give her a grand tour of a few of the cities the east coast had to offer, and yet every other day, they worked so hard to ignore what was there.

An innate desire for something more. If just one would give in, and bring the subject to the forefront. They were usually so at ease and open with one another and yet...

It seemed only on that second friday, when fate was in their favor, it was the only time that their love didn't need validity. It was a silent agreement to not question where their relationship stood, but to recognize that something was there.

Maybe this time, they'd have the chance to explore it.

She held ever tighter to his waist, hoping that with the hours spent on the plane, they would have more time to truly catch up with one another.

...

Notes: For tumblr's RobRae Week-Day Four: Vacation.  
(sorry about skipping crossover day everyone, by the time I got the idea really rolling ughhhh. No. Trust me, it was bad. I can't write good crossovers.  
But a very special thank you to everyone fav/follow/reviewing. It means a lot that y'all are interested in this!)  
This one was heavily inspired by a mix of two songs: 'Friday, I'm In Love' by The Cure, and 'Motorcycle Drive By' by Third Eye Blind (which I love love love to death ugh).

Next up-Day Five: Family.

Until then, happy RobRae Week, and happy reading! :D


	4. The New Tot Titan

The New Tot Titan

...

It shouldn't have been the shock that it was. We were married. We were staying generally safe. It really depended on the time of day, sure, but we tried to prevent it.

When she walked out of that bathroom, that glint in her eyes that I hadn't seen since the last dangerous mission we went on, I should've realized it then. It was so obvious.

"There's something big I need to tell you, Rich."

That tone she took, that near-whisper. I remember how she avoided my eyes at first, as I told her to tell me. She didn't want to seem too upset, and I knew whatever it was, I couldn't react. If I wasn't going to react positively, I couldn't afford to react at all. But it wasn't going to be something bad, no. If it was something terrible she'd know that I could help her, she'd-

...

"Alfred, get Bruce. This can't wait," I demanded into the receiver as I heard the dial tone cease.

"My day's been just lovely, thanks for asking Master Grayson," he replied, calling for my surrogate-father before I had time to reply with my own comeback.

"It sounds rather urgent," he whispers to Bruce as he passes the line along.

"Dick, what is it?" That tone in his voice. That same one I tried to take for Raven not even a few hours before.

"I- I'm in trouble. I- She's... Bruce, I don't know if I'm ready." I'm rambling. I'm trying to recall what my plan was, but I'm running in circles around what I want to tell him.

"She's late, Bruce. She's ten days late. And I don't know what I'm doing. How the team's going to react. How the hell I'm going to take care of it. Jesus, I'm calling it an _it_. I-"

"Calm. Down." It's an order.

"Take a breath, and then tell me." And I did. He stayed silent, save for a few murmurs to encourage me to continue, but it was those helpful pushes that helped me stay calm. The closest person I'd ever find to get fatherly advice from.

"I just don't know what to do. We still have Melvin and the kids, granted, they're not the toddlers they used to be but-"

"But they're more than ready to take over the Tower, and it sounds like you and Raven are ready to let them go," he finally acknowledged.

"But T-" "Richard, stop coming up with excuses, and tell your friends the news. Then make your final decision." A pause. "Better yet, talk it out with Raven. You're making it sound like you two never planned for this..."

...

She's shaking my shoulder, trying to reason with me now. What is she even saying? Something about the kids. About Melvin and Timmy.

"They're old enough now. And the Titans could use some new faces to protect the city, they haven't had teens in so long. And maybe Toby can join them in a year or two."

Yes, that's fine but... But that thing she said before. That news. It's still eating me alive, taking up my attention as she rambles beside me. I can feel her eyes on me, I know that they're pleading. They're asking what our battle plan was. Begging for some sign that I knew... But I-

"I'm sure the team's going to have their own rainbow reaction, they always do. And you're going to have to talk to Bruce eventually."

She's late. Ten days. Precisely ten days late. And yet she's so sure, beyond a shadow of doubt... But we stayed so safe before.

I'm sitting on the bed, she's left me now. Maybe something about a phone call. To... Yes, to Starfire. Of course, Star would be the first one she'd want to contact.

I reach for the phone. Maybe someone could talk me through this...

...

Starfire insisted on a party. Raven hadn't even hinted at what the big news was, and she insisted on the party.

Only a few of the closest friends, the ones that were there in the early days of the Titans' formation. But as soon as Raven dropped the bomb, the room turned into a tomb.

Changeling (having out-grown his Beast Boy persona) was the first to break the silence with uproars of laughter, shrugging it off as some 'miracle that the Birds finally got a sense of humor'. He kept waiting for me or Raven to break into a smile, some hint that he had guessed correctly and it was all some crude joke.

As his laughter began to die, Raven began walking away. I reached for her arm, pulling her back towards me. This time my blue eyes conned with her amethyst ones.

'Don't. Go.'

The shock wore off as Cyborg and Starfire gave their congratulations, and soon the rest of our friends joined in.

"-Not sure how you're gonna handle the Toddler Titans now that ya got another on the way-"  
"-if you ever need some help. Then again, you'll probably be fine, knowing you two-"  
"-bet Bruce is gonna love another addition to his little Bat-family, eh, Grayson?-"  
"-really hope it's a boy. But, y'know, a lil' baby girl, oooh. I'd have to spoil her if you let me visit-"  
"-surprised that you'd break the news so soon. I mean really. You two probably had a plan all along. You usually do-"

...

The year passes. I find myself in a similar room, with the same faces, and a few new ones. One especially.

A wonderful boy, with frizzy black hair on his head, and deep pools of purple in his eyes.

Our Chris Grayson.

...

Notes: For tumblr's RobRae Week-Day Five: Family.  
This is my fanon. No matter what. I don't _need_ to explain myself, but I'll want to expand on this eventually (& Star-Crossed as well, b/c I know someone asked for it *winkChateaudeVerZYwink*)  
Heavily inspired by Third Eye Blind's "10 Days Late" (which is also an awesome song btw)  
I keep trying a different style with each of these one-shots but.. idk, what do you guys think? Don't be afraid to send in some feedback! I live for constructive criticism!

Next up-Day Six: Healing.

Until then, happy RobRae Week, and happy reading! :D


	5. Almost Fixed

Almost Fixed

...

The fight was drawing to a close, and Cyborg had Overload backed into a corner with a steady stream from the hose he had found. Beast Boy had been thrown into a wall, blacking out on impact, but Raven's quick healing kept his head from being in too much danger. (Later he would good-naturedly joke that she saved whatever brains he had left.) She put Starfire in charge of keeping him company as she finally made her way to checking up on her leader.

Robin had sustained a few electrical burns on the exposed part of his arms, after Overload had short-circuited a few times. They hurt, but they were extremely minor compared to some of the fires he directly ran into in years past. During a normal fight, he'd let Raven heal him, but not this time.

"You've exhausted yourself trying to save Beast Boy, you need more rest first," he acknowledged, earning a glare from her.

"Who's the one with curative abilities here? I think I know my limits, oh-observant-one."

"You barely could walk in a straight line over here. You need to rest. And frankly, it wouldn't surprise me if you tried healing me and passed out instead."

"Just hold still while I patch you up." Her hand began to glow that familiar, lighter blue aura, but Robin grabbed her wrist before she had the chance to even make contact with his skin.

"I'm fine," she growled, keeping her teeth clenched in subdued anger.

"No. You're. Not," he replied.

They each held their ground for a moment, when something changed in Raven's eyes. She finally felt it, the strain that healing literally took on her soul. She could take away the pain, and bear that burden herself, and then it was the simple matter of speeding up that natural process of reconnecting tissues or fighting bacteria. But something about that head injury that Beast Boy had sustained, it drained her.

She remembered watching his mask melt from an all-out glare into something much more reminiscent of concern.

...

She drifted in and out of consciousness for a time. Often waking with fleeting thoughts of the face she had seen before passing out.

He always cared so much for her, and that her general well-being remained intact. And it was something that frightened her.

She was afraid that if he continued to care so much, to always be there to catch her as she fell, she wouldn't be able to pick up the pieces when the time came that he _wasn't_ there. She'd never be whole again, now that he had given so much of himself to her. Letting her into the double life he was forced to lead, literally traveling through hell and back. All those times he'd gone out of his way just for little things. 'You didn't get hit too hard?' 'Might need to help you work on your form.' 'If you ever need to talk...'

He wasn't overbearing, and that kept her from being put-off with confiding in him. She began to value his opinions, and even seeking his advice. Calmly debating and bantering over the mild moments of coffee or tea and chess.

He helped her feel welcome for once, in a way that she never knew she could feel. He helped her realize the places in her that felt broken didn't need to be. And that even if they couldn't help her heal completely, they could bend her back into shape.

...

She finally awoke after what seemed like days. And Robin sat there by her bedside with a smirk on his smug face.

"Burns healed themselves after a time."

"Looks like being out of it for a few days wasn't as traumatic as I initially thought."

...

Notes: For tumblr's RobRae Week-Day Six: Healing.

(Song of the Day is "Bent" by Matchbox Twenty, CUZ it's perfect for this, admit it)

Next up-Day Seven: War. (& it's the last day *cries*)

Until then, happy RobRae Week, and happy reading! :D


End file.
